CSI: Scene Crime Investigation
by Hermionne.ganger
Summary: Une histoire avec un GSR! Attention: Voilà revue et corrigé de moitié!


Les experts – CSI

Titre ??????????

Auteur

Genre : Romance, je croit... (GSR)

Classification : N'importe la qu'elle ferras l'affaire.

Spoiler : Aucun, je croit, j'ai manquer pas mal de saison, a cause du manque de cable, et j'ai la saison un enfin!

Résumé: ????????????

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapitre un -

Une autre soirée avais commencé dans la ville de Las Vegas, une équipe de policiers scientifique arrivaient à leur laboratoire. Nick, Greg, Catherine et Sara étaient déjà arrivés depuis quelques minutes, dans la salle de repos. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, cette nuit là, en était leur dernière de la semaine, ils allaient bientôt clore une affaire, il ne restait qu'à trouver le suspect et l'interroger. Pour le trouver, il leur faut attendre les résultats d'une analyse. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir pour en finir à l'embrasure de la porte, laissant apparaître leur patron préféré Gil Grissom. Qui tenait à la main un petit dossier jaune, avec quelques étiquettes dessus. Il entra, posant le dossier sur la table, se prenant un café. Grissom, avais passé le cap de la cinquantaine, cheveux poivre et sel, maintenant penchais vers le sel que le poivre, portant des lunettes à l'occasion, aux yeux bleu, timide et réservé, c'est ce qui en faisait un charme unique. Selon leur dire de deux jeunes femmes de l'équipe. Buvant cette soirée la son café noir, si on pouvait appeler ce truc : café. En reprenant son dossier, il revint vers l'équipe sur le canapé, il resta debout.

**- Nous avons reçu les résultats de l'analyse, que nous attendions, arrivé plus tôt. Déclara t-il.**

**- Et le gagnant est ?**

**- Edsett Rockman, accusé plusieurs fois de vol et bien d'autres truc du genre. Niché au 88 Rock Road, Las Vegas...**

Grissom en referma le dossier, ne restais qu'à filer un rapport à ses supérieurs et les autres allais le coffré pour l'interrogation, il demanda par la suite.

**- Qui accompagnera Brass, a l'interrogatoire ?**

**- Je vais y aller, dès qu'il le coffrons et amènerons ici, c'était un homme qui l'avait déclaré, Nick Stokes.**

**- Bien, a présent tous a nos rapports.**

Sur ce il disparut par la même porte avec son café. En allant à son bureau pour en continuer son rapport déjà entamé. L'équipe, elle se réjouissait d'avoir enfin pu en terminer avec cette enquête, mais restais tout de même cette interrogation, pour en affirmer leur dire. Tous se levaient, les uns après les autres, se promettant de tous se retrouvez à la même place plus tard. Deux personnes n'avaient pas bougé de ce fauteuil. Deux jeunes femmes, une qui fixaient la porte, un tout petit peu rêveuse et l'autre qui l'observait avec un petit air interrogateur. Elle se rapprocha de la rêveuse et lui tapota doucement l'épaule droite. Celle-ci se retourna en sursautant vers sa collègue et amie.

Elle avait de long cheveux brun qui lui tombait sur c'est frêle épaules, elle avait aussi des yeux noisette, elle avait dépassé la demi trentaine. C'était elle, qui fixait la porte ou le boss avait disparu quelque minute plus tôt.

Catherine, la jeune blondinette d'expérience, de quarante-quatre ans. Se demandais quelque question depuis un moment, elle se décida des posé, vue qu'elles étaient seules et sans oreilles indiscrètes de leur coéquipier.

**- Sara ? J'aurais quelque question a te posé, tu veux bien ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr, si les réponses me viennent, bien sûr.**

**- Qui fixais tu pars la porte ?**

La jeune Sara, eut le teint légèrement rosé en abaissant le regard. La jeune femme blonde continua en déduisant qu'elle en regardais un homme, elle venait de toucher une corde.

**- Nick? Warrick? Greg?... ou..**

Sara secoua négativement toutes les réponses en silence, Catherine continua donc sur le dernier nom, possible.

**- .. Gri..ssom?**

C'est la qu'elle pesa sur la corde, Sara avait baissé la tête, de la porte dès le début du nom, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. En fait il l'évitait depuis un petit bout de temps ce qui la rendait encore un peu plus rêveuse et déçue. Son amie, elle avait remarqué. En côtoyant Grissom par moment, il fuyait la question en demandant autre chose. Il n'aimait pas que l'on ce mêle de sa vie privé, il en parlais très rarement en fait. Elle lui demandais de temps en temps la question, il répondait par la même réponse, '' J'ai du travail''. Maintenant c'était son jour de chance, elle allait demander à son amie.

**- Alors ses Grissom? Qui te rend si.. rêveuse? Je me trompe?**

Sara soupira, gardant le silence un petit moment avant de répondre timidement.

**- ... M'oui...**

**- Tu as droit tu sais..**

**- .. Non, c'est ça le problème... Il est plus âgé que moi et... et...**

**- Il ne voudra pas de toi, ses ça ?  
- Ses ça.. Il ne m'aime pas, cela se voit..**

Ce qui la rendait triste parfois, Catherine qui connaissait bien Grissom, pour le décrypté, mais cette fois, il était différent, n'agissais pas comme elle le connaissait. Il fuyait, un regard, s'enfermait dans son bureau pour ne croisé personne, il était en fait troublé, chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Ce qui peinais la jeune Expert qui était Sara Sidle. Catherine après mure réflexion en vint à la conclusion qu'il ressentait des sentiments envers la jeune Experte.

**- Mais, non tu sais bien, il a toujours été ainsi. Réservé, froid et timide..**

**- C'est-ce qui me fait peur parfois, on sait jamais ce qui se passe en sa tête...**

**- Et si tu l'approchais et tu lui parlais, de ce que tu ressens, il n'aura plus choix de t'écouter, tu en coinceras la porte de son bureau.**

Sara, se mit à réfléchir un moment sur les possibilités qu'elle avait, il en avais deux en fait. Qu'il refuse ou qu'il accepte de l'écouter. Elle demanda d'une petite voix.

**- S'il... s'il refuse ?**

**- Tu persistes et tu lui faits entendre raison. Fait le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne te défile pour de bon.**

**- Il a quelqu'un... d'autre ?**

**- Je ne crois pas non...**

Sara avait eu peur un moment, elle se rassura avec la dernière phrase jeter par son amie. Catherine lui souriait doucement d'encouragement. Ce qui la fit réfléchir a toute allure, ainsi donc Sara Sidle aimait Gil Grissom, leur boss. Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment et voilà que tout était révélé au grand jour, plutôt à la grande nuit, car il travaillait tous de nuit. Elle lui conseilla d'y aller durant la nuit, de toute façon Grissom n'allais pas sortir de son bureau, il détestait travaillé sur la paperasse d'administration et des rapports. Surtout les rapports, il s'y mettait dès le début de l'enquête pour le finir au plus vite. La finale, en étais toujours la plus longue chose à faire. Elle décida d'aller le visiter quand elle se sera remise de la situation présente, elle avait versé quelques larmes, essuyé par un mouchoir donné par Catherine. Elle se calma et elles gardèrent le silence.

**- Je vais aller terminer mon rapport. Pour le lui donner par la suite, merci Catherine.**

**- Mais de rien, dit-elle avant de se lever la première pour se diriger à son bureau de travail.**

Sara sourie à son amie, pris un café également noir, avec un sucre pour en donner un goût à ce goudron appelé café. Qui provenait d'une vielle machine, personne n'avait pensé à apporter leur carafe et leur café et sur ce, elle alla rédigé son rapport final. Elle l'avait déjà commencé et ne lui restais que la fin, le revoir en revue et le transcrire. Elle se dirigea donc à son petit bureau, qu'elle occupait depuis cinq belles années.


End file.
